Keseharian Anak Sekolahan
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Skit 2 UP! Hidenori: Ahwa h. Saat aku ke sekolah kemarin, banyak teman-temanku yang mengeluh dan galau karena anime Nichijou sudah tamat. Apa? Oh, kau juga mau melihat kelanjutannya? Hmm, memang membuat kesal ya? Apalagi jika anime-nya menarik. Aku ingat ketika dulu- / Yoshitake: Oi, lama banget Hidenori! / Tadakuni: Namaku Tadakuni. Kami hanya murid SMA biasa, dan ini cerita kami.
1. Skit 1: High School Boys and the Boredom

Daily Lives of High School Boys/Danshii Koukousei no Nichijou/男子高校生の日常 © Yasunobu Yamauchi, Square Enix, & Sunrise

Fic by Elixire J. Crow

**Skit 1: High School Boys and the Boredom**

"Bosan,"

Yoshitake, pemuda berambut pirang melirik teman berambut coklatnya yang tengah berdiri menghadap jendela pekarangan. "Sama,"

Tadakuni menggaruk pantatnya sambil rebahan. "Aku juga."

"Kau juga!" Murni secara refleks, baik Yoshitake maupun Hidenori terkejut.

"Kenapa, sepertinya mengejutkan sekali kalau aku merasa bosan?" Tanya Tadakuni bermalas-malasan.

"Ng-ng-nggak juga…hanya," kedua sahabatnya tidak tahu kata-kata yang pas untuk membalas pertanyaan tersebut.

"_Ne_, apa kalian tidak penasaran?"

Hidenori dan Yoshitake saling melirik, memberikan tatapan yang memberikan isyarat tak langsung: Apa ini? Apa ini berarti Tadakuni akan kembali merebut gelar peran utamanya yang sempat diragukan! Mengapa dia bersikap sok COOL begitu!

"Kenapa episode-episode Danshii Koukousei no Nichijou musim lalu terkadang dimulai dengan scene kita yang membicarakan 'kebosanan'?"

"_Sa na_." Jawab Hidenori, memberikan wajah tidak ngudengnya. "Yang membuatku lebih heran lagi, kenapa KAU yang membuka topik episode kali ini? MANA PENULIS NASKAHNYA, MANA PENULIS NASKAHNYA! ADA YANG SALAH DISINI!"

"Tapi benar juga." Kata-kata Yoshitake mendiamkan Hidenori. Semua perhatian tertuju padanya. "Mengapa dengan kebosanan karakter fiktif seperti kita bisa mendapatkan jatah tampil dan cerita?"

"…Misterius." Ucap Tadakuni.

"Hm, kalau kau bilang seperti itu…benar juga. Misterius." Lanjut Hidenori.

"Misterius, 'kan?" Yoshitake menatap serius dua sahabatnya.

"Misterius… MAKANYA KUTANYA, MANA PENULIS NASKAHNYA!" Semprot amarah Hidenori.

**Yoshitake, Hidenori, dan Tadakuni: Danshii Koukousei no Nichijou**

Tadakuni: …Eh, sudah?

Hidenori: Ya. Sepertinya prolog-nya segitu saja.

Yoshitake: Misterius…

Tadakuni dan Hidenori: SUDAH CUKUP!

AN: Yaah, satu fic baru lagi. Apa saya harus fokus ke sini? Tapi pembacanya kayaknya dikit deh. Tapi silahkan berikan masukan apa saja melalui review. Itu akan memacu semangat saya. Maunya di-update dengan cepat, tapi saya juga punya kesibukan. Secara berkala deh. Ditunggu ya. EJC.

Btw, High School Girl are Funky juga akan ada disini. Hehe.


	2. Skit 2: High School Boys and Friendship

**Skit 2: High School Boys and the Friendship**

Namaku Tadakuni. Nama belakangku? Aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apa nama belakangku. Malahan orang-orang dibalik meja pembuatan manga dan anime serial ini 'pun tidak tahu. Hm, misterius. Aak! AKU TERTULAR YOSHITAKE!

Aku bersekolah di SMA Sanada Utara. SMA khusus cowok. Sayang, ya. Padahal masa muda di SMA adalah masa-masa, yang kata orang, adalah masa paling indah.

Pagi ini seperti biasa. Aku bangun terlambat—_imouto_ tidak membangunkanku. Walau sekali lagi kuingat, mungkin aku dan imouto hanya berbicara sebanyak sekali dalam sebulan. Dan kedua orang tuaku bekerja di luar negeri.

Sekarang aku tengah berlari menuju sekolah. Aku harap aku tidak datang telat. Guru BK sudah memperingatiku untuk tidak datang terlambat lagi.

"Oi, Tadakuni!"

"Hidenori, selamat pagi."

"Tadakuni, ini gawat! Kau harus menolongku!" Terengah-engah, Hidenori berusaha mengambil napas.

Tadakuni terkejut. "Apa? Ada apa?"

Ia melihat ke arah jari Hidenori menunjuk. "Ada apa di sana?"

"Ada…ada yang tenggelam di sungai!"

"APA!" Jiwa keadilan Tadakuni bangkit ke permukaan. "Cepat, kita harus menolongnya!"

"Ikuti aku!" Dengan dipimpin langsung oleh Hidenori, mereka berlari dengan sigap ke arah sungai besar kota Sanada. "Disini!"

"Berapa orang?"

"SATU!" dengan teriakan heroik-nya, Hidenori melepas jas almamater sekolahnya dan mempercepat larinya.

Tadakuni, terkejut dan heran, lantas bertanya. "Kenapa harus kita berdua?"

"Kau yang mengangkatkan sepedanya!"

Pemuda berambut hitam terkejut. "S-sepeda!" Dengan wajah shock-nya, dia (mau tak mau) tetap harus menyelamatkan sesuatu.

"Itu dia, Tadakuni! Kau ke sana, aku ke sini! Ayo angkat, satu, dua, tiga!"

Tadakuni menggiring sepeda korban dari tengah sungai menuju tepian hilir sungai. Sementara itu, Hidenori menarik si pemuda yang tenggelam dan merebahkannya di tepian pula. Tadakuni menyamperi mereka berdua.

"Yoshitake! Bertahanlah, Yoshitake!" Teriak Hidenori berlimang air mata. "Jangan tinggalkan kami!"

'YO~SHITAKE~!' Kembali memajang raut shock-nya sambil menjerit tak percaya, Tadakuni hanya tidak bisa habis pikir. Demi tuhan, ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"Kalian… T-terima kasih. K-kalian benar-benar sahabatku." Ujar Yoshitake yang tengah basah kuyup. Dia meraih tangan Hidenori yang tersenyum penuh haru. "_Arigate_,"

Masih memajang wajah lelahnya, Tadakuni bertanya. "…Apa yang terjadi memangnya?"

Yoshitake mulai bercerita,

Flashback~

_Beberapa menit yang lalu, Yoshitake dan Hidenori mengendarai sepeda bersama-sama melintasi jalan di pinggir sungai. (Ingin berangkat ke sekolah) Hidenori dibonceng oleh Yoshitake. 'Aku yakin aku bisa mengendarai sepeda lebih baik darimu!' Seru Hidenori tiba-tiba, tak ada angin tak ada hujan. 'Aku bisa jumping dan memutar-mutar di udara. Bisa juga membawa tiga penumpang sekaligus.'_

'_Jangan sombong, Hidenori. Akan kutunjukkan kemampuanku!'_

'_Jangan bilang aku tidak memperingatimu, Yoshitake-kun!'_

'_UURRRRYAAAAAA!'_

~End of Flashback

Setelah pengakuan itu selesai, Hidenori dan Yoshitake terbaring di atas hilir sungai dengan pipi yang sembab dan lingkaran mata berwarna ungu. Tadakuni pada akhirnya datang terlambat. Lantaran gerbang sekolah yang sudah keburu tertutup, alhasil ia berkumpul kembali dengan kedua sahabatnya di hilir sungai tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

**Hidenori dan Tadakuni (bonyok): Danshii Koukousei no Nichijou  
**

**AN: Terima kasih untuk review-nya, kiriohisagi. Saya akan usahakan apdet lagi.  
**


End file.
